


Wishing on a Star

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt:  Magic lights<br/>Dean and Sam help a little girl.<br/>Written during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing on a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal August 13, 2007

Sam knelt next to the passenger side window and tried to make himself as small as possible, “Can you tell me your name?”  The little girl just looked at him, her big eyes trying hard not to cry.  “Did you see which way your daddy went?  If you can tell us, we might be able to find him for you.” 

Hope got the better of caution and she pointed towards a line of trees less than 20 yards off the road, “He went in there, to follow the magic lights.” 

“Idiot,” Dean muttered, but led the way into the darkness. 

 


End file.
